Money doesn't buy a family
by XxStephXx
Summary: The entire staff at Seattle Grace was gossiping about the allegation of statutory rape made against Mark Sloan, while he sat in an exam room with a bloody nose. My take on Mark's earlier life
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you!"

"Me?" said Mark. He was just about to start work, when a girl not much older than 13 shouted to him before he got to the elevators.

"Mark Sloan?" she said sounding pretty pissed off.

"Uh yes," said Mark looking around. "Can I help you?"

* * *

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Mark was in exam room with a bloody nose.

The teenage girl was being held by security in the basement.

The entire staff at Seattle Grace was gossiping about the allegation of statutory rape made against Mark Sloan.

* * *

**Anyone curious?**

**Oh btw don't worry I am not a Mark hater, I love him!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mark was in exam room with a bloody nose._

_The teenage girl was being held by security in the basement._

_The entire staff at Seattle Grace was gossiping about the allegation of statutory rape made against Mark Sloan._

**Chapter 2**

"Becca, what have you done?" Melissa Callahan demanded as she stormed into the security office at Seattle Grace hospital.

"Nothing," said Rebecca Callahan sulkily. She was sitting in the corner of the office on a bench, slouching staring deadly ahead.

Rebecca had shoulder length dark brown hair, it was so dark it was almost black. She had green eyes and soft, plump lips similar to the woman who was glaring at her. Rebecca was wearing jeans and an over sized gray hooded sweatshirt, dark circles under her eyes contrasting with her pale skin, her eyes were red rimmed like she had been crying recently.

"Are you this girl's legal guardian?" said one of three security guards in the room.

"I wasn't aware we had found her guardian," said one of the other guards.

"You morons didn't," said Melissa scathingly. "But yes I am her mother, what is going on?"

"Your daughter assaulted one of our members of staff," said a guard.

"Who?" Melissa demanded.

"The kiddie fiddler," said Rebecca.

"Mark Sloan," sighed Melissa. "Becca seriously! How could you even know that he..."

"I googled him," said Rebecca.

"Why would you do that and why would you attack him?"

"I found my birth certificate," said Rebecca. "You should have told me that half of my DNA is rapist."

"Becca," Melissa sighed. "Oh honey, you should have..."

"You should have told me the truth."

"Yes I should have," said Melissa. She had come straight from work, she was wearing a grey fitted, knee length dress and a short black suit jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She was carrying a black patent clutch and wearing heels that were uncomfortable to even look at. Melissa was 29.

"The police will be here shortly," said one of the guards.

"There is no need for the police, I can assure you Mark Sloan will not be pressing charges," said Melissa dismissively.

"You should send the police to arrest him," Rebecca muttered angrily.

"Be quiet!" said Melissa sharply.

"She caused a scene...the hospital will press charges for breach of the peace," said the security guard.

"The hospital will want this to go away as well trust me," said Melissa. "Becca there is a car waiting outside, I will meet you there in a little while."

"She cannot leave," said the guard. "She wouldn't even tell us her name."

"Go up to the east wing of this place and look up at the name above the door, that is who she is," said Melissa.

"Regardless we have our orders from the Chief of surgery..."

"Fine," snapped Melissa. "I'll go and sort this out. Do you need anything Becca?"

"A baseball bat for Sloan's head."

"I'll be back as quickly as I can," said Melissa. "Keep your mouth shut while I clean up your mess."

"Fine," said Rebecca. "But...you shouldn't have to see that piece of..."

"I can handle Mark Sloan just fine," said Melissa. "We can talk about this properly at home, I think you've got the facts a little muddled."

"You were 15 when I was born you told me that," said Becca. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"My father was 22 according to my birth certificate, is that a fact?"

"Yes but...there are things you just don't understand and I am not about to get into this here," said Melissa. "Just sit tight and I'll be back."

"Fine," Rebecca huffed.

* * *

Ten minutes later Melissa was standing outside the exam room, Mark Sloan was inside having his face sutured. She thought it was best to talk to Mark before she talked to the Chief of surgery. She knocked on the door, there was no need to piss him off straight away.

"Come in," she heard him yell, it was muffled like he was holding something over his face.

"Wow look at you," Melissa couldn't help but say when she saw him, Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed with a pack on his face, it was blood soaked from what she could tell the blood was coming from his nose.

"What the hell..." said Mark angrily and then he looked up and saw who it was. "That little psycho kid killed me and I'm in hell!"

"No that little psycho kid is being held by three security guards in a damp basement room, waiting for the police to charge her with assault and breach of the peace," said Melissa casually as if they were talking about the weather.

"Good."

"Yeah the thing is you are going to tell the police that you are not pressing charges," said Melissa.

"Do you know what she screamed at me before she launched herself at me?"

"I can imagine," Melissa muttered.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" said Mark bluntly. "Like my day isn't enough of a nightmare."

"Nice to see you too," said Melissa. "I'm here to do some work for the family company."

"Is the old man worm food?"

"No," said Melissa. "He's real sick though, medically sick. So I'm taking care of a few things..anyway that is not why I'm here. You need to make sure that girl does not get charged with anything."

"She accused me of raping her, I have never seen that kid in my life," said Mark outraged. "She is about ten."

"She's thirteen," said Melissa.

"How do you know this? Did you go and shake the little freak's hand? You never did get to punch me like you wanted to."

"I'm her mother you jackass," said Melissa.

"You have a thirteen year old kid?" said Mark disgusted. "Couldn't you even..."

"Let it sink in," said Melissa. "I get that you're not very bright but come on."

"That baby was adopted," said Mark his voice like steel.

"Yeah she was," said Melissa. "Now our daughter is back where she belongs, with her mother."


	3. Chapter 3

"_That baby was adopted," said Mark his voice like steel._

"_Yeah she was," said Melissa. "Now our daughter is back where she belongs, with her mother."_

**Chapter 3**

"You're lying," said Mark.

"No I'm not," said Melissa.

"What the fuck..."

"Charming language, really Mark," sighed Melissa.

"You better start talking fast."

"Or what?"

"Melissa Elizabeth Callahan..."

"Seriously," said Melissa. "I can rattle off all your middle names too."

"You want me to drop charges, you better start talking fast," said Mark. He wasn't messing around anymore. "We had that baby adopted thirteen years ago."

"No I had her adopted," snapped Melissa. "You ran for the hills."

"But she was adopted last time I checked adoption was permanent."

"Fine," Melissa relented. "Yes I had the baby adopted. My father suggested this couple that he was in business with, they were already on the waiting lists with the adoption agency, all I had to do was pick them. I did pick them, they were good people and I would at least know how she was doing..."

"The old man picked the parents?" Mark laughed bitterly. Melissa's father was a bastard through and through, in business and with his family. Mark had personal experience of just how nasty Melissa's father could be, he manipulated everything and everyone around him.

"He nudged me in that direction," said Melissa. "He probably got a better deal from the guy's company, or he was so sure that I was going to end up a mess and never have any more kids that he wanted to know where he could find a blood heir, whatever the reasons I picked them."

"Gotta wonder what he got out of it."

"Yeah my father is essentially Satan, I get it," said Melissa.

"Continue."

"Four years ago, there was a fire and her adoptive parents died," said Melissa. "I found out when I treated them, I recognized the name of course. I went to see her, she was scared, lonely nine year old. I was an intern at the hospital and I started to talk to her. She was supposed to be staying with her adoptive parent's sister and she did for a few months. I started to see her a few times a week after I told her who I was. Long story short, I went to court and got my parental rights reinstated. She's been with me ever since."

"So how did I get punched in the face?"

"Well naturally she asked about her father, I skated around the truth. She knew I was only 15 when she was born and I told her why I had to give her up."

"What the hell did you tell her about me?"

"I told her some of the truth, that you were old family friend, it was one night. You were too wasted to remember a condom and I was stupid. I told her you were like me you were still in school I just didn't mention that you were college senior and I was...nowhere near even graduating high school," said Melissa. "She found her birth certificate, I still don't know how she got a hold of that I thought it was still in the safe at my parent's house. Anyway apparently she googled you and found out you worked here...that is as much as I've got right now."

"Fuck!"

"You are not pressing charges," said Melissa. "I will talk to her and make sure it never happens again."

"Oh...okay," said Mark clearly stunned.

"Thank you," said Melissa then she looked closer at his eye. "That is definitely a shiner in the making. Goodbye Mark."

Melissa flounced out of the room before Mark could even think about forming words. She still had to deal with the Chief of surgery, and then there was the angry teenager in the basement.

* * *

"Come on Becca, get your stuff we are out of here," said Melissa half an hour later. She was back in the basement. "I assume you got the call from the hospital director."

"Yes," said the one remaining guard, grudgingly. "You are free to go Miss Callahan."

"Wonderful I don't get the spend the night in the cells," Rebecca mumbled.

"You would have to be the one to explain it to your Grandmother," said Melissa. "God knows you can do no wrong in her world, I would have been the one to drive you to attacking people in hospitals."

"How did you get me out of trouble?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"I did what my father used to do for me when I got into trouble," said Melissa. "I threatened to stop the donation the Callahan Foundation promised to the new pediatric wing, I feel like a monster."

"Well thank you," said Becca. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay, honey," said Melissa. "I should have told the sordid truth about your conception earlier, I was just waiting until you were older. There is a lot of things I'm not proud of, and the way you were conceived is one of them."

"Will you tell me the truth now?" asked Rebecca. "I hate that half of my DNA is someone that raped you when you were two years older than I am now."

"How did I get such a mature kid?" said Melissa. "And your biological father did not rape me, we'll talk about it when we get back to the hotel I promise."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you okay, Becca?" said Melissa the next day. She had work to do at Seattle Grace, she was doing some work for the Callahan charity foundation and had some meeting at the hospital. That meant she would be seeing Mark Sloan again, and she was willing to bet that he had found his tongue by now.

"Yeah I'm okay," said Rebecca. She and Melissa had had a long talk about her father the night before, Rebecca hadn't said much since.

"I have to go back to the hospital today, get some details figured out and some papers signed," said Melissa. "I wish there was more for you to do here, I didn't get why you wanted to come with me...I guess I found that out yesterday."

"I didn't plan to have a fit like that," said Rebecca. "I was just going to...I don't know, I just wanted to see what he looked like."

"So why did you react like that?" asked Melissa. They had talked about the way Rebecca was conceived and Melissa's history but not Rebecca's attack on Mark. "You are the most mild mannered kid I have ever met. I thought I was the family hot head."

"You are," said Rebecca. "I guess I was just mad."

"Why were you mad though?"

"He took advantage of you," said Rebecca avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"I thought I explained this to you," said Melissa. "It wasn't his fault. He was so drunk it's a miracle you were even conceived, and I...well I was not an normal 15 year old. I was out of control on alcohol and too much coke, honestly I practically mauled him."

"I know you already told me," sighed Rebecca.

"He is not the big bad man you seem to think he is," said Melissa. "But no matter what I told you last night, it is my actions that I am ashamed of and regret. But your existence and the person you are has never and will never be one of those regrets."

"I know," said Becca. "So how long are you going to be today?"

"A while," said Melissa. "Uh...why don't you take a credit card, go to the mall and buy a book or something. You can take the car and driver."

"Oh a Gold card and a limo, have you been taking parenting lessons from Grandma?"

"Funny!" said Melissa. "And I wasn't giving you the gold card, you were just getting silver."

"Cheap!"

"Fine, what do you want to do today while I'm at work?" said Melissa. "There a hospital a few miles away from Seattle Grace I'm sure you could find a surgeon to attack there."

"Funny!"

"You could go into the office," Melissa suggested. "Poor Jeff is archiving today, you could go and help."

"You are so not funny," said Rebecca furiously, she had developed a little crush on the office manager in Seattle, Jeff.

"I'm sorry that was mean," Melissa laughed. "Seriously though, take the car, go to Mall or go to the office, just take your cell phone and let me know where you are."

"I'll go to the office," said Rebecca. "I don't mind doing Admin work, plus I could do with the cash."

"Yeah yeah," said Melissa. "Your allowance is perfectly adequate."

"What was your allowance when you were my age?"

"I didn't have one," smirked Melissa. "You are lucky to get one."

"Lies!"

"I didn't have an allowance," said Melissa. "I had a credit card with no limit and two cars."

"Two?"

"Yeah I had a cute little Ferrari and a jag for winter," said Melissa.

"I don't even have one car," Rebecca grumbled.

"Because you are thirteen and I am not about to let you become a screwed up little brat," said Melissa firmly. "You just have to deal with it."

"I wouldn't mind being a screwed up little brat," said Rebecca. "If it means I get a jag!"

"Go to work," said Melissa as she motioned to the driver to bring the car around. "I will call you when I'm done and then we can eat."

"Okay," said Rebecca. "Could you apologize for me?"

"I already did," said Melissa. "The hospital got an extra half million dollars on top of their donation."

"Wow I should have punched him harder," said Rebecca. "My best shot was only worth half a million dollars."

"Get in the car," said Melissa, then she said to the driver. "She's going to the foundation offices, take care of her Bob."

"Of course Miss Callahan," said the driver.

"See you later Mom," said Rebecca as she got into the car.

"See you," said Melissa.

* * *

"You stupid little..."

Melissa heard someone scream. She had just finished her meetings with the board and was in no mood for drama. Seattle Grace was cost cutting big time, at the expense of their patients Melissa had had to call the foundation's office and ask them to bring a check over to cover the medical bills of a sick little girl that the board wanted to stop treating. All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel with Rebecca, order room service and watch an old movie.

"Job cuts and a brawl," said Melissa. "Fun place."

She followed the Chief of surgery down the hall to where the trouble was happening. She saw a young dark haired doctor shouting, but she couldn't see at who. Melissa was about to turn to leave when she caught sight of who the doctor was screaming at, it was Rebecca.

"Becca!" said Melissa as she shoved her way past the people watching. "What the hell..."

"Mum," said Becca, she was clearly upset she was almost in tears.

"What is going on?"

"This little bitch's lies has..."

"Excuse you!" Melissa shouted. "I think you better find a better way to express yourself before I put you through that wall!"

"I would like to see you..."

"Try me sweetheart," said Melissa menacingly. "Now do you want to explain why you are screaming at a thirteen year old?"

"Her spiteful little lies got my boyfriend arrested!"

"Spiteful?" said Melissa. Rebecca didn't have a spiteful bone in her body, and then it hit her the doctor was talking about Mark. Rebecca must have shouted that he was a rapist before she hit him. "Mark Sloan? Yeah you look like his type, perky, young and little psycho! But you need to calm down and get the hell away from my kid because I will kill you if you even so much as look at her in the wrong way, not to mention your medical career will be over."

"As if you even have that kind of power," Lexie scoffed.

"I'm on the committee in charge of your cost cuts during the merger," said Melissa. "Not to mention I can do anything I want in the walls of this and any other hospital in the state!"

"A little 'don't you know who I am?'" Rebecca whispered. "You're not the queen of England."

"Shush!"

"Dr. Grey!" said the Chief of Surgery, his voice like thunder. "Go into my office and compose yourself, I will deal with you in a minute."

"Oh let me deal with her," said Melissa threateningly. "I..."

"Mum, come on lets go," Rebecca urged.

"Fine," said Melissa. "But Dr. Webber you better keep that away from me and my kid, or you'll make a very powerful enemy."

"I can assure you it won't be a problem," said Richard clearly humiliated about being dictated to in front of his staff.

"Little power mad, Mum," said Rebecca. "Come on let's just leave."

"Fine," said Melissa.

"I brought the check," said Rebecca as if she just remembered. She took it out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"Jeff sent you," said Melissa. "Dr. Webber, here is your check for Emily Walter's treatment, let me know if there are any other expenses in her case."

"Fine," said Richard.

"Come on Becca, lets get out of this nut house," said Melissa as she steered Rebecca towards the elevators.

"Mum, she said they arrested my...that man, the police took him away and they want to talk me. Mum, they think I accused him of raping me!" said Rebecca tearfully. "Mum, I'm scared what if..."

"Don't worry," said Melissa wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I am going to go down to the police station and straighten this out."

"I'll come with you and tell them..."

"No honey you will stay outside in the car," said Melissa. "I don't want you in a police station, they are not nice places."

"But you can fix it," said Rebecca.

"Well I'm not the Queen of England or anything but yeah I can fix it," said Melissa. "I'm so sorry about all this honey, you shouldn't have to see any of it."

"He is my father," said Rebecca quietly.

"He might be your biological father but that does not mean you owe him anything," said Melissa.

"Well I can't let him go to jail..."

"He would not be going to jail anyway, not without a victim," said Melissa as she steered Rebecca into the waiting car. "I'll sort it out..."

* * *

**This update is for Lady Isabelle Black who asked for one, to be honest I had almost forgotten about this story because it didn't seem like anyone was reading it but I had a few chapters already written.**

**So REVIEW!**


End file.
